


Graphics for Back to December by Tricia_16

by lotrspnfangirlgraphics (lotrspnfangirl)



Series: Fiction Graphics [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: deancasbigbang, Cover Art, Digital Art, Graphics, M/M, Texting, art for Tricia_16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirlgraphics
Summary: Art for the DCBB 2017 fic Back to December by Tricia_16!





	1. Cover Art/Divider/Chapter Banners

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Back to December](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332913) by [tricia_16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricia_16/pseuds/tricia_16). 



> Tricia was awesome to work with, and of course, the fic was a fantastic read. I was excited to pick up this project and it definitely didn't let me down!! I am a sucker for angst, and there was just enough emotional angst to have me squeeing through the rest!!
> 
> Everyone should go and check out the fic for themselves and leave her some well deserved love ♥

I love this picture of Dean, so I was super excited to get to use it. I think it captures the beginning of the story perfectly, giving us an insight that _something_ happened and our two favorite guys are at odds with each other. Like the fresh show, I wanted to give some hope that things could be buried, could start fresh. One of the first scenes that stuck out to me is the first scene I created graphics for and then I was stuck on this idea of roses and, of course, winter. (You'll see when you read it). Luckily, Tricia was completely on board with the idea so I found this picture:

and then ran with it!! Here are the dividers and chapter banners:


	2. Text Messages

I still have a kind of obsession with text messages... Throughout the fic there are multiple examples of text, all from Dean's POV. I have to thank CassondraWinchester for letting me use her to pic spam the hell out of and send massive amounts of text at times so that I could get the text messages accurate and with the correct wording from the story. This required the use of my own phone, facebook, my art program, and sometimes a second laptop because I end with a ridiculous amounts of tabs open when I do art.

 

 

I think the hardest thing to remember when doing text messages -- or having to stop and go to school/work -- is to remember the battery life and the time! It doesn't make sense when the times go backwards or are way off, and continuity in art is a big thing I try to focus on. 


	3. Chapter Artwork

_That was a mistake. A huge fucking mistake. Cas wasn’t where he last saw him, but the roses were on the floor. He searched for him everywhere and never found him. That had been the last time he saw or spoke to Castiel until today._

_Cas still hasn’t let go of his hand. When he looks down at their hands now, he sees their fingers laced together and he wonders how that happened. Who did it? And when? He hadn’t even noticed._

_Dean takes the step towards him and pulls him close to his body, enveloping him in his arms. He breathes in and smells Cas for the first time in years, and he can’t help but bury his nose in the crook of his neck. Dean feels Cas do the same thing to him, and he notices they’re both clutching at each other’s bodies. He wonders if flashbacks of the two of them are running through Cas’s mind the way they are in his._

_When he got hard for the first time when he saw Cas walk from room to room wearing only a towel, sure, he had a slight moment of panic. But he reminded himself he hadn't gotten laid in a long fucking time… since he and Cas started hanging out more, actually... and managed to convince himself even that didn't mean anything._

_Their eyes meet and then they're leaning towards each other, and their lips meet in a soft but lingering kiss. Dean feels something in his chest wrench at the sweetness of this moment and he feels tears prickle behind his eyes. He pulls away to rest his forehead against Cas’s and reaches out blindly for Cas’s hand to grip it like a lifeline. Cas lifts a hand to cup Dean’s face._

_When Dean knocks on Cas’s door the next evening, it’s opened almost immediately. He takes in Cas in a worn pair of jeans and a t-shirt with, “I solemnly swear I am up to no good…” written on the front of it and he knows his face lights up._

_Castiel rolls his eyes as he gets back in bed beside Dean. This time he lays on Dean’s chest, and Dean can’t help but think how perfect it feels to have Cas back in his arms where he belongs. “Man this feels good,” he says, squeezing Cas tight to his body._

_Sam’s eyebrows are so high on his forehead they’ve almost disappeared into his hairline. Dean wraps his arm protectively around Cas’s hips. “Should’ve known you two would be in the bedroom,” Sam says, clearly disapproving. Jess elbows him and Dean smiles at her._

_“Jesus Christ,” Castiel curses, slicking his cock up with the lube. Then Dean feels him nudging against his hole and he forgets to breathe as Castiel sinks into him slowly, one torturous inch at a time. Cas’s mouth is hanging open in obvious pleasure and Dean meets his eyes and can still feel that heat between them even now._


End file.
